


「 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦; 𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢 」

by existentialcrisisx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcrisisx/pseuds/existentialcrisisx
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	「 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦; 𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢 」

「 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦; 𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢 」

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

sugawara sighed; he should've known this was bound to happen. he'd been talking through the window to his best friend, who happened to live next door. 

daichi sawamura; his best friend and crush.

of course, sugawara wasn't stupid. he was aware that daichi was in a relationship; with the girls volleyball team captain, yui michimiya.

it wasn't uncommon for her to call at the worst times; or at the least whenever sugawara and daichi were alone.

'they're a match made in heaven,' sugawara thought bitterly, not even bothering to slam the window shut with a defeated sigh as he normally did, always knowing daichi wouldn't return.

the silver haired teen reached for his phone, putting a spotify playlist on shuffle and turning on the bluetooth speaker that sat on the windowsill.

many a time, daichi and sugawara had sat in a peaceful silence, listening to whichever song came on; sometimes singing along if it was a particular favourite of theirs, or even just if they knew the chorus.

'no, this isn't a time to think about him. i'm doing this for myself,' sugawara scolded himself for letting the bittersweet memories flood back in. it was time to forget all that; just let the music consume him and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"you're on the phone to your girlfriend; she's upset."

this was indeed the case. daichi sat at his desk massaging his temples as his girlfriend ranted on and on about how he spent too much time on volleyball, too much time with sugawara; that she was his girlfriend and he needed to start making an effort in their relationship as well, etc.

"if you really want this to work, it can't be one sided!"

daichi sighed.

"she's going off about something that you said."

yui continued to rant, until daichi finally cut her off.

"look, i don't have the time or the patience for this right now."

the girl let out a gasp, then hung up.

'well shit,' daichi thought, wincing slightly, 'i'm absolutely fucked.'

"she doesn't get your humour like i do."

sugawara remembered warm summer nights, where laughter reverberated around the court. he reminisced dancing in the almost tropical conditions; raindrops falling all around the umbrella that shielded the pair.

that was, until daichi pulled sugawara onto the ground and they laid on the asphalt together, looking up at the violet and indigo night sky; speckled with stars.

"i'm in my room; it's a typical tuesday night. i'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like."

the teenager picked up a hair brush he had lying around, and started singing the words wholeheartedly. he smiled, feeling slightly better almost instantly. he needed this

"and she'll never know your story like i do."

sugawara and daichi had been together through thick and thin; through the divorce of daichi's parents and the death of sugawara's older sister. it was always just the two of them, best friends and there for each other no matter what happened. 

"but she wears short skirts, i wear t-shirts."

when the pair first got together, it wasn't a shock to anyone. both captains of the karasuno volleyball teams, both drop dead gorgeous and quite popular around the school; they were basically made for each other and hearing people say just that sent cracks through suga's heart.

"she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers."

it hurt to not be playing volleyball; but sugawara knew exactly why kageyama was much more worthy of the starting setter position. sometimes it got him down to think about the fact that he was now basically insubstantial to the starting lineup; to the team. but daichi was always the first one to remind him that he played such a crucial part in keeping the teams spirits up, and that he was every bit as talented as kageyama, just in different ways.

"dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find what you're looking for, has been here the whole time."

sugawara turned up the music so loud that nothing else could be heard over it. a refreshing breeze made the curtains flutter slightly as he sang along; letting absolutely nothing get in the way of this.

"can't you see that i'm the one who understands you?"

daichi stared out his window, disconcerted slightly from the conversation he'd just hung up on. 

'i wonder where sugawara is. he seemed pretty upset earlier, when i left to answer the phone. i hope he's alright."

daichi remembered early mornings walking to school together; stopping along the way to watch the sunrise. he reminisced of the soft amber light perfectly outlining the gorgeous smile that rested on his best friends face. it was the definition of content, peaceful.

he remembered lunch times in their first year; when the weather got hot there was a space up in the trees that was perfectly protected by shade, and the perfect size for two people to fit up on the branches. 

he also remembered the endless flirting, teasing remarks that sugawara oh-so-loved to make. he'd always get so flustered, and sugawara would just laugh.

little did he know, none of the flirting was fake; none of it was intended as a joke.

sugawara was in love with daichi.

"been here all along, so why can't you see?"

daichi heard music from outside the window, then saw sugawara with...a hairbrush?

"what the fuck is he doing?" daichi murmured, in complete confusion. 

"you belong with me!"

daichi was mesmerised; with the slightly messy silver hair, the glint in his hazel eyes and the sweet smile that graced sugawara's face.

he was the definition of perfect.

"walking in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans; i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, 'hey isn't this easy!'"

the park bench was always quiet, so it's where sugawara and daichi studied throughout their high school years. there was a certain serenity about the place; the birdsong drifting throughout the grounds, the sweet scent of cherry blossom trees and the messily scattered autumn leaves all had their own distinctive calming aura for the two boys.

"and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town; i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down."

daichi had been there for sugawara when he went through the breakup with his first girlfriend. he swore he'd never seen someone cry so much; it obviously really hurt suga. she was his everything and then out of the blue she left him in the dust. daichi was furious, but his reasonable side got the better of him. 

"you say you're fine, i know you better than that; hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?"

sugawara remembered the words of his best friend being eerily similar to that. 

"hey, suga. you don't have to act fine in front of me, i know you're not. don't waste your time on a girl like that; let's get ice cream and we can cuddle on the couch. choose a movie and i'll run over to mine to get food, alright?" daichi whispered to the currently immobile figure that lay underneath the duvet in his best friends room.

he heard a sniffle.

then the rustling of the sheets.

sugawara emerged.

"okay."

"but she wears high heels; i wear sneakers. she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers."

it was the second years prom, and sugawara was none less than freaking out. formal events never were his strong point. he didn't have a date and was worried about how he looked. 

"is this too casual? do i look too plain?" he fretted, picking at his fingernails.

a hand was placed over his own. 

"you look perfect."

leave it to daichi to appear just at the right time.

"dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time."

daichi rested his elbows on the windowsill, still intently watching sugawara; listening to the other boys angelic voice singing along to one of their favourite songs with passion.

he sighed

sugawara was one of the most beautiful people he'd met; both in looks and in personality. whoever was making him feel like this didn't deserve such an angel's affection.

"can't you see that i'm the one who understands you?"

sugawara continued to twirl and dance stupidly around his room; getting so caught up in his laughter that he had to stop singing for a moment; sliding down the wall and lying down on the floor. he placed his hands on his stomach, smiling as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"been here all along, so why can't you see?"

daichi pushed the bedroom door shut behind him softly, so as not to rouse any trouble with his mum and stepdad for making too much noise.

downstairs, he yanked a hoodie out of the washing machine and placed his phone in the pocket, before opening the front door.

he sighed.

"you belong with me, you belong with me!"

sugawara subconsciously ran a hand through his silver hair, gazing up at the glow in the dark stars that remained on his roof from when he was a kid.

he remembered how his sister didn't need the stepladder to reach the roof, so she'd put them exactly where he directed, chuckling at her younger brothers antics.

he sighed.

"standing by you, waiting at your back door. all this time, how could you not know baby?"

on the night of the prom, daichi and sugawara walked to school together as if it was any other normal day. daichi had waited by the back door for sugawara, and the pair conversed and laughed like normal. they wouldn't trade the world for this.

"you belong with me."

"oh i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night."

on the nights when the arguments got really bad, daichi would drive all the way across town from his biological fathers house to suga's house. and there he'd be, standing by the back door with a blanket and hot chocolate; ready to give to daichi as soon as he stepped out of the car.

"i'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. i know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams."

daichi's fingertips brushed against the solid steel of the latch that locked the gate shielding the path up the side of the house. he breathed deeply before undoing the deadlock and anticipating the slight creak that he knew came when the gate opened any farther than halfway. 

"think i know where you belong; think i know it's with me. can't you see that i'm the one who understands you? been here all along, so why can't you see?"

"you belong with me."

daichi crouched precariously on the branch; using it as a step to reach the windowsill. quietly and quickly, he climbed in through his best friends window. 

"standing by or waiting at your back door."

"huh- daichi? what are you doing here?"

he stayed silent, just lying down beside suga.

"keep singing..for me?"

suga nodded slightly, not questioning it at this point because this had become a normality.

"all this time, how could you not know baby?" 

the words flowed like honey. suga's voice was purely angelic to daichi.

both boys made eye contact with each other; blushing just noticeably.

"you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe?"

daichi inhaled sharply. sugawara was perfect.

it was now or never.

"you belong with me."

daichi sang softly, his lower, husky voice differing slightly with suga's lighter, smoother tone.

and then, he leaned in, placing a shaky hand on the back of his best friends neck and connecting their lips.

eyes closed, tongues eventually intertwining; the kiss sent electricity through their veins.

the tingling that lingered in sugawara's stomach immediately subsided as he leaned closer, placing both his hands on the ravenettes waist. their tongues danced against each other, battling for dominance. it felt so wrong, yet so right.

they had to pull away for breath eventually, and when they did, their words immediately after synchronised.

"you belong with me."


End file.
